Party Hardly
"Party Hardly" (Japanese: 大混戦! クリスのホームパーティ Daikonsen! Kurisu no Hōmu Pāti?, lit. Giant Free For All! Chris' House Party) is the seventh episode of the anime Sonic X. It first aired on 17 May 2003 in Japanese, and 18 October 2003 in English. Characters *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Chris Thorndyke *Ella *Edward Tanaka *Mister Stewart *Linsey Thorndyke *Sam Speed *Vanilla the Rabbit (mentioned, not named) *Cheese Plot Chris is telling Cream and Cheese to stay in his room until he gets back from school, but as he leaves, the two quickly get bored and go to the balcony to suddenly see something exciting. Amy and Tails were looking out at the window wondering why was Cream outside picking flowers since she's supposed to be inside when Tails receives a flashback from their world: He approached Cream to ask her what she was doing when she explains she was making a flower crown for her mother. Then, Tails realizes that Cream is actually missing her mother. Sonic, who happens to have overheard sees a nearby poster showing a meadow, quickly snatches it and then goes downstairs. Leaving Tails and Amy to wonder about the hedgehog's sudden attitude. Meanwhile, Chris' mother gives him the breakfast that she cooked badly when Ella comes in and is shocked to see Chris' breakfast. Then, Chris' mother decides to throw a party and Chris asks her to invite Sam Speed, his favorite uncle and her brother. Chris' mother agrees to invite him, unaware that Cream and Cheese saw everything and become excited about the upcoming party. At Chris' school, Mister Stuart tells Chris that he can come to his house to meet his mother. Meanwhile, back at Chris' house, Cream and Cheese go outside to pick more flowers to make the flower crown. After they go downstairs, they see Chris' mother decorating the room for the party and wonder if they can help. Later on, Chris comes back home and tells his mother that Mr. Stuart is coming to the party. Chris' grandfather, Chuck, comes in wearing a suit as Chris asks his grandfather to tell Sonic and co. to hide until Mr. Stuart and Sam Speed leave the party if he sees them. Chuck tells Chris that Tails and Amy are at his room and he didn't see Sonic. Then, they see Cream and Cheese decorating the room. Chris' mother is about to go there, but Chris and Chuck manage to keep her from seeing Cream and Cheese by telling her to get ready for the party instead. Then, Chris asks Cream why she and Cheese didn't stay in his room when Cream tells him it's boring there. However, Mr. Tanaka appears and Chris is shocked to find out that he knows about them. As Chris asks Mr. Tanaka to help him and Chuck to keep on a secret that Sonic and co. are present, Cream and Cheese leave. Ella is cooking the dinner for the party, but leaves the kitchen to help Chris' mother find the dress for the party. Cream and Cheese enter to the kitchen and see all of the food and turn on the kitchen appliances but end up creating chaos in the kitchen and run away just before Ella comes back to the kitchen. As Chris looks for Cream and Cheese, he hears Ella's scream and runs to the kitchen to see a big mess. Later, Chris' mother finishes getting ready for the party. But she then gets a call saying that she should leave and get back to work. Then, Cream sees Chris' mother crying over the guilt she feels about being a bad mother for leaving Chris alone with the maids and his grandfather and also for not taking care of him. She then tells Ella she must leave and then does so. The guests arrive soon after and sit down when Cream suddenly comes in to see Chris. Ella is severely shocked, but Chris picks Cream up while saying she's a toy. Sam Speed decides to be cocky and crack jokes, eventually beginning to discuss Sonic. Sonic is mocking Sam at the window, but when Sam notices him and then points it out, nobody else sees Sonic because he ran off. Mr. Stuart did actually happen to see Sonic, but pretends that he didn't. Chris then gets the news that his mother left and starts to say it was rude of her. But this angers Cream, who inadvertently reveals herself as not a toy and yells furiously at Chris while saying he should be grateful that he can at least call his mother at any time but she can't because her mother is back home on another planet. Cream then runs from the room crying as Amy and Tails run to her in hopes of comforting her. Shocked to see them, Ella almost faints, but Chuck invites her to dance instead, in hopes of distracting her. The party was then over and the guests leave. Sonic then gave Cream some flowers that he brought from a place outside that he had went by. Ella is then convinced she is just tired and seeing talking animals and Mr. Tanaka and Chuck suggest that Chris tell Ella the truth. It's then Ella knows about Sonic and co. and she even strikes up a friendship with Cream. Chris was upset and still thought Cream was mad at him when Sonic says that Cream is a nice girl and she can and will forgive him. Cream then comes and gives Chris a flower crown and said that she got the flowers from Sonic and Sonic explains that Cream only gives them to people she likes. This makes Chris feel very happy and Cream excitedly gives another flower crown to Ella. Trivia *This is the first episode that Doctor Eggman doesn't appear in. Category:Sonic X Category:TV Shows